The Hidden Truth
by The Sparkly Blue Unicorn
Summary: Kurt receives a phone call from a broken Blaine but what could be wrong? Kurt rushes to Blaine's aid. This story unfolds from there, Blaine loses a lot but Kurt reassures Blaine that he will always be there. Includes first time Sex. One shot that may develop into a longer story but this works well by itself I think.
1. Chapter 1

**Kurt and Blaine are together already, Kurt has already transferred back to McKinley. This is my first time writing any kind of sex in a fic so please review, I appreciate any feedback just be nice haha. This is a completed one shot for the moment although I have ideas I might persue for other chapters not sure yet... ENJOY 3  
**

* * *

Kurt's phone buzzed on the desk next to him. Grateful of the distraction from his AP Chemistry homework he looked at the Caller ID. He smiled from ear to ear. It was his fairly new boyfriend Blaine Anderson calling him. Kurt tried to compose himself. Since transferring back to McKinley Kurt had missed Blaine a lot. He tried to control his breathing to calm himself as he picked up the phone.

"Hey you," he said answering the call as calmly as he could.

"Kurt, its Blaine, look I'm sorry I had no one else to call," Blaine was crying.

Kurt was stunned. He had never seen or heard Blaine upset before and this was heartbreaking. "Blaine, don't worry what's happened? Do you want me to come pick you up?"

"Kurt I can't do this anymore, I can't I just... yes please, please come I need you Kurt,"

"Ok just calm down Blaine, where are you?" Kurt said his nurturing side taking over the fact that he wanted nothing more than to reach into the phone and hold Blaine.

"I'm behind the mall, I... I..." Blaine broke down in tears.

"I'm on my way; stay on the phone with me ok, I'll put you on speaker,"

Kurt was panicking himself as he ran down the stairs almost knocking Burt over.

"Sorry Dad," he shouted running past.

"Hey, hey. Hang on a second, where's the fire?" Burt said

"Nowhere it's nothing, no fire but Blaine needs me; I'm going to pick him up,"

"Where is he?" Burt said a look of concern growing over his face. He'd suspected since the first time he'd seen him that something was going on with Blaine, he'd just never gotten the chance to pull him to one side long enough to ask him about it.

"He said he's behind the mall,"

"Ok you keep talking to Blaine on the phone, I'll drive,"

"Blaine, I'm here sweetheart, Hang on ok, me and my Dad are coming now, my Dad's driving, so I don't have to put you on speaker" Kurt said trying to make idle conversation to calm Blaine down. The panic rose up inside him, he had no idea what had made Blaine so upset and the things that were running through his mind made him sick to his stomach as to what state they would find him in.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry," Blaine sobbed

"Blaine its ok, you don't have anything to be sorry for,"

The conversation went back and forth until finally Burt was able to stop a little way down the street from the back of the Mall. Kurt practically dived out of the car ran towards the back of the mall and was devastated by what he saw. Blaine was there in his Warblers uniform, wait... that is what was left of his uniform. His face was stained from his tears, his eyes red and puffy, purple bruises covered one side of his face. His blazer had one sleeve that was almost torn off. His tie was loosened and off to one side his shirt had clearly been pulled as a there was a tear down one side of the collar.

"Blaine..." Kurt shouted his voice trailing off as Blaine looked up and practically ran into Kurt's arms. He was crying hysterically again. Kurt just held him there, instinctively whispering soothing words into his ear. After standing there for what felt like hours Kurt noticed his Dad was standing beside them.

"Blaine, who did this to you?" Burt asked almost scared he definitely wouldn't like the answer.

"It was m- my Dad," Blaine choked through sobs before breaking down again.

"Get it the car, you can come back to ours, I'm going to make sure he can't hurt you again Blaine," Burt said flatly, Kurt knew his Dad meant it to. He knew his Dad was trying to do the best thing for Blaine when really he wanted to go and teach Blaine's dad some respect.

"I told him Kurt," Blaine blurted out.

"Told him what sweetie," Kurt wiped away another of Blaine's tears

"I told him about us and he went crazy, I told him nothing he did could hurt me anymore, I told him he had to stop trying to make me straight because it wasn't going to work. I told him I just needed my Dad that I just wanted him to hug me and tell me he loved me. That's when he hit me," Blaine told Kurt this his words getting faster, his voice getting higher as Blaine struggled to fight back the tears again enough to tell Kurt this. "He just kept punching me, telling me he was going to fix me and beat the gay out of me," Blaine was crying so much now he could hardly breathe. Kurt tried to be strong for Blaine, he fought back his own tears and he could see his dad was choked up too.

"Blaine, I'm here, It's ok I'm right here. Calm down, I got you ok?" Kurt soothed

"Blaine I'm going to say something now and I want you to answer me honestly as best you can ok?" Burt said as they stopped at a red light.

"Yes Mr Hummel,"

"No, no none of that Mr Hummel business, you can call me Burt." he smiled and then paused before asking Blaine a question he knew would be so difficult for him to answer. "Is this the first time your Dad's hit you?"

"No Sir," Blaine said putting his head down in shame.

"I thought so, right here's what's going to happen, you're coming back to our house, you're going to stay with us, I'll go back with you to get you're things later, Blaine I want you to think about pressing charges too. What your Dad did to you is wrong, he needs to realise that," Blaine's eyes had flown open in horror at the words pressing charges but somehow he knew Burt was right.

"You're right Mr Humm... Burt, I know he's my Dad but this isn't right," Blaine had hold of Kurt's hand holding it like it was pumping strength through him. "Will you speak to them? The police I mean will you call them, please?" Blaine asked his voice wavering threatening to break again as the lights switched to green.

"Sure Blaine, Kurt can make you some coffee and toast, you look like you haven't eaten all day."

Blaine looked at Kurt who smiled reassuringly at Blaine. Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand reassuringly, "I love you," he whispered.

Blaine choked back the tears enough to whisper "I love you too,"

Burt was busy with his cellphone as they walked into Kurt's house, Blaine rested his head on Kurt's shoulder, Kurt's arm around him supporting him, Blaine looked up at Kurt whose face was paler than normal. Kurt was horrified that someone could treat another person this way, he knew only too well that the hate was out there he just couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that a father could hurt his own son as Blaine's father had done, Kurt was grateful his Dad was the supportive, understanding man he was.

Blaine sat at the kitchen table in Kurt's house still in his torn up uniform, bruises left untreated because they weren't sure of what the police might need to do, he had just finished his coffee and toast when the police arrived. Burt explained as much as he could from what Blaine had told him but now it was Blaine's turn to tell the police what had been going on. He took a deep breath knowing this was going to be the most difficult thing he had ever done.

"The first time my Dad hit me I was 10 years old, I told him I wanted to be a singer when I grew up. He said the only boys who grew up to be singers were faggots. He punched me in the face and sent me up to my room. My mom let me have music on; she said she liked it when I sang. My Dad caught us singing one day he went crazy. She tried to stop him hitting me but he told her it was for my own good so that his son didn't grow up to be a faggot. Music was pretty much banned from our house from then on. I realised I was gay in my freshman year. There was a boy I liked and I told him I liked him, he told the whole school and my parents found out. My Dad beat me with his belt and locked me in my room for a week; he said he would let me out once he'd beaten the gay out of me. Today he found out about me and Kurt, I had a picture of us in my wallet and he asked me about it. I tried to be brave and stand up for myself. I told him how much I loved Kurt and that I was tired of him trying to change me, I told him he couldn't beat the gay out of me that it was just how I was and that I just wanted him to hold me and tell me he still loved me but he just kept hitting me over and over and..." that had been all Blaine could get out before breaking down. Kurt had hold of his hand and now Burt's hands were on his shoulders, he just wanted Blaine to know he was there for him.

"Officer, Can I have a word in private?" Burt asked the officer signalling towards the door that led out of the kitchen. Burt stepped out into the hallway closing the kitchen door. "I want to take him in, let him live here, he's my son's boyfriend and I think he needs to be where he knows he is safe and loved. Is that possible?"

"Under normal circumstances Blaine would be released into the care of a family member but if Blaine was willing to come here as well, I see no issue with that, in fact I'll recommend that option to child services. After all Blaine will be 18 in a little over 6 months."

"It sure is, Look I got to get back to Blaine but is it ok if we take him back to his house to collect his things?"

"Sure, we'll escort you over there, we're going to head over to arrest Mr Anderson. You'll need to wait for us to do that but we'll stick around while Blaine gets his things to make sure there's no trouble"

"You can rest assured it won't be us causing any trouble there might be Officer," Burt said as they headed back into the Kitchen

As they pulled up to Blaine's house the police signalled for Burt to stay with the boys in his own van, it was actually the van from Burt's shop but he had a feeling Blaine would have to leave things behind and never see them again if he couldn't take them now. Burt watched from the street as they dragged Blaine's dad out to the police car. He was glad he had told Blaine and Kurt to stay down and not be tempted to look. He knew how it might upset Blaine. The officer came over to say that Blaine's Mom was willing to let him collect his things but that was it. That she had given him 45 minutes and then she wanted him to go and never come back. The officer apologised to Blaine and said she had tried to help his mom see reason but she'd refused to listen to her.

Burt, Blaine and Kurt got out of the van. Kurt help Blaine's hand feeling compelled to remind Blaine he was right there with him and that he wasn't going anywhere.

"Mom," Blaine sobbed as she turned his back on him as he came through the door. "Mom, I'm sorry but I just couldn't take it anymore, you didn't even try to stop him anymore. I love you Mom, I just... I want you to love me too; I'm still your son."

"You only have 43 minutes now I'd hurry along if I were you and stop wasting your breath," she snapped.

Blaine broke down again; Kurt put his arm around him and helped him into his room at the top of the stairs.

"Blaine, listen to me ok?" Burt started. "I'm going to just put things into the van, as much as I can in 40 minutes ok.

"There's some boxes in the closet," Blaine said quietly, clearly he was completely broken after being rejected by his mother too. Burt went to the closet and found a stack of empty tea chest boxes. I was going to leave once I was 18, I was going to get a job and get my own place.

They worked as fast as they could to pack up Blaine's possessions, in the space of 30 minutes Blaine's entire life was packed into 7 tea chest boxes. They were carrying the first lot of boxes to the van as Blaine's brother stepped into the house.

"What the hell, Blaine where are you going with that?" He asked

"Cooper sweetie you're home, I thought you didn't get here till tomorrow," Blaine's mom said trying not to cry.

"Mom, what's going on why is Blaine taking those boxes out to some guy's van?"

"Your brother is leaving, for good."

"What? Why? Blaine..." Cooper was cut off by Kurt who had stayed quiet for too long he felt.

"Why? Because your Dad beat him almost senseless and your Mom blamed it on Blaine, we're going to be letting him stay with us where he'll be loved and accepted for who he is," Kurt took a deep breath heading back upstairs for more of the boxes leaving his words lingering in the air.

"Come on Cooper, I'll fill you in over coffee,"

"Mom you can't just let him go, he's your son, no matter what he's your son are you out of your mind?" Cooper shouted. "Blaine! Blaine! Cooper shouted as he took the stairs 2 at a time."

"Cooper can you get the last box for me please I can't carry it and I won't have time to come back for it."

"No time? Why will you have no time?"

"Mom gave me 45 minutes to pack up and get out I have like 2 minutes left," Blaine said choking on his tears.

"Sure," Cooper said picking up the last box and following Blaine to the van with it. As he slid the box he was carrying into the van he turned and simply hugged his younger brother. "I'll always love you Kiddo, no matter what, call if you need me ok? Day or night I don't care you call me ok?" Blaine simply nodded afraid speaking would ruin the composure he was trying to hold onto.

Back at Kurt's house they'd spent time unpacking Blaine's things into Kurt's basement which Burt had agreed they both could share, sleeping in separate beds of course. Burt had said that he understood they needed to be together right now and that he trusted them to be responsible. Kurt knew exactly what he'd meant by that, after all Kurt remembered their sex talk only too well and rolled his eyes before thanking his Dad for letting them share the basement together. Blaine sat on the edge of his bed looking around at his belongings now sitting in Kurt's room. That's when the tears had started to fall and he hadn't been able to stop them. Kurt rushed to Blaine's side and simply held him. He couldn't imagine how he must feel, his Dad had beaten him for the past 7 years, his mother had just disowned him and his home wasn't his home anymore. Blaine had cried until there were no more tears left in him to cry. He'd looked up at Kurt whose arms were still around him as if trying to hold him together. A knock came at the door making Blaine jump almost out of his skin. He only calmed when Burt stepped into Kurt's room. "Hey, I ordered pizza for you kids, Carol, Finn and I are going out to dinner, Carol's still trying to talk Finn around about our relationship,"

"Thanks Dad," Kurt said "and good luck," he smiled knowing just how stubborn Finn was being over the whole thing.

"Thank you Mr H... Burt, Thank you for everything today," Blaine said getting up and throwing his arms around Burt who didn't even flinch but simply embraced Blaine giving him a supportive pat on the back.

"You got it son, I'm here for you, about anything ok, you come find me if you need to talk," Burt said smiling at Blaine and tipping a nod towards Kurt who simply smiled at his Dad. "Pizza's in the kitchen," Burt called as he left the basement.

Kurt and Blaine had eaten their pizza, washed them down with a can of Diet Coke each and were now curled up in front of the TV in Kurt's basement. With nothing on the TV they felt like watching Kurt had stepped over to where his iPod was docked. "Dance with me," he said holding his hand out to Blaine.

Blaine smiled more than happy to oblige. He and Kurt danced and sang to each other, he felt so happy just being lost in the moment. As the song finished they stood gazing into each other's eyes. Blaine pulled Kurt down into a deep kiss. Kurt gasped into the kiss before succumbing to the overwhelming passion flooding through him. He slid his tongue over Blaine's bottom lip. Blaine opened his mouth letting Kurt slide his tongue inside; Blaine slid his tongue into Kurt's mouth each of them doing their utmost to deepen the kiss as much as they could. Kurt grinded his hips up against Blaine who moaned into Kurt's kisses. Kurt moved onto tracing soft kisses down Blaine's jawline, Blaine threw his head back exposing his neck to Kurt completely. Kurt began to lay more soft kisses on Blaine's neck paying particular attention to that spot he'd brushed over and had ripped a deep moan from Blaine. "K-Kurt, stop stop, hang on..." Blaine said pushing away gently.

"What? Are you ok? Shit I'm sorry," Kurt said letting his arms simply fall to his sides.

"I'm fine," Blaine started with a smile. "I was just going to ask if this is what you want to do, I mean now, you want to do this now?" Blaine asked wanting to be sure Kurt wasn't just doing this for him.

"I want you to know I love you and I want to make you feel whole again Blaine I want to fix the cracks in your heart, I want you," Kurt said cupping Blaine's face in his hands. "I want us to kiss and hold each other and I want to show you how much I love you."

"Kurt you are amazing but are you just doing this because of what happened today or just for me. I don't want our first time to be like that I want it to be because you want to."

"Today I learned something Blaine. I realised just how much you mean to me, of course I knew I loved you but when you called and you were upset it almost killed me that I couldn't reach you right then. I love you so much Blaine and I want to do this for that reason, I..."

Blaine cut Kurt off, leaning in and kissing Kurt with all the passion he could muster "maybe we should move onto the bed then," He said smiling. Both boys took off their shirts and Kurt tried to hide his horror at the bruises on Blaine's chest and back. They lay down on the bed, side by side. Blaine ran his hand down Kurt's back. Kurt caressed Blaine's arm and shoulder before bringing his hand to rest on Blaine's neck, they leaned in to each other kissing deeply, both sliding their tongues in and out of each other's mouths. They both moaned together as their bare chests made contact with each other for the first time. Kurt rolled on top of Blaine; grinding his hips down onto Blaine's he could feel Blaine's erection press against his own hardening length. Blaine bucked his hips up into Kurt making Kurt moan into the kisses he was laying down Blaine's chest. Blaine gasped as Kurt's hand started to fidget with his belt and his jeans. In seemingly no time at all Kurt's hand was reaching into Blaine's boxers and had wrapped around his hard cock. Kurt pulled his boxers out of the way and took Blaine's cock into his mouth. "Oh fuck, Kurt oh Fuck!" Blaine tried not to buck up into Kurt's mouth he didn't want to hurt him, Kurt's mouth felt so good especially when Kurt licked up his shaft like that with the tip of his tongue before taking him into his mouth again. Kurt bobbed his head back and forth on Blaine's throbbing cock. As Kurt's tongue flicked over Blaine's end which was already leaking pre-cum Blaine couldn't help but cry out Kurt's name. "Kurt, stop, stop please if you keep up with that I'm going to cum, I don't want to, not yet," Blaine managed between moans. Kurt moved back up with a smug grin on his face. Blaine rubbed Kurt's erection through his trousers.

"I want you," he said with passion-glazed eyes.

They both took off their trousers and boxers and turned to look at each other, Kurt and Blaine lay admiring the beauty of seeing each other naked for the first time. "You're so beautiful" Blaine said to Kurt tracing a lone finger down his chest causing Kurt to bite his lip seductively.

"You're beautiful too Blaine. I love you,"

"I love you too," Blaine gasped as he realised Kurt was leaning over him kissing each bruise on his body softly.

"I wanted to kiss them better," Kurt said softly in between kisses.

Tears fell down Blaine's cheeks uncontrollably. As Kurt looked up at him he saw Blaine crying. He took Blaine in his arms their foreheads leaning against each other as Blaine cried Kurt started to sing... "Lights will guide you home, and ignite your bones, and I will try to fix you," Blaine responded by pulling Kurt into a deep kiss which tasted almost salty as Blaine's tears fell onto their lips.

Kurt pulled Blaine in closer holding him tightly to kiss him running a finger down his spine and stroking over his ass cheeks, he could tell Blaine loved it from the moans coming from him although Kurt wasn't sure whether Blaine was just desperate to feel complete again.

"Make love to me Kurt," Blaine said looking into his boyfriends eyes.

"You want me too? I thought we talked about it and said you would be the one to..." Kurt trailed off.

"Kurt, please I just want you inside me please I just want to... I need to feel something. I need to feel you, please..." he said the tears falling again.

As their lips met and their tongues once again mapped out their mouths Kurt and Blaine's naked bodies were tangled together. Kurt traced a finger down Blaine's spine stopping just before Blaine's entrance from the deep almost growling moans coming from Blaine, Kurt guessed this was driving him crazy. He ran his finger down his spine once again halting just above Blaine's ass but this time ran his finger over Blaine's entrance. Blaine moaned loudly before calling out Kurt's name.

"Sshhhh, It's ok baby, I got you ok... I got you," Kurt reassured tracing his finger down Blaine's spine teasingly kissing his neck seductively.

"Kurt please, I want you inside me, please," Blaine begged.

"Ok baby hang on," Kurt said reaching for the lube and a condom from the nightstand drawer. He spread the lube over one finger and then over Blaine's entrance he really didn't want to hurt him. He teased Blaine's entrance with his finger, gently pushing in to Blaine's tight ass, "I need you to relax baby," Kurt moved his finger in and out of Blaine's entrance slicking up another finger and as he felt Blaine relax he slipped in a second finger. He started to scissor them stretching Blaine open.

"Oh Kurt," Blaine said half shouting half moaning.

Kurt stopped "Are you ok?"

"Yes it... it just feels so good,"

Kurt kept thrusting and scissoring his fingers in and out of Blaine.

"Please Kurt now," Blaine begged hungrily.

"Wait a minute Baby I don't want to hurt you because you're not prepped enough," He slipped a third slicked finger inside Blaine and thrust in and out. "Almost there baby," he said scissoring a couple more times as Blaine moaned loudly with almost each thrust and then satisfied Blaine was stretched enough Kurt put on the condom and slicked up his own cock.

"Tell me if it hurts baby," he said before gently pushing his cock into Blaine's ass. Kurt nearly came just from the heat of being inside Blaine. Blaine cried out in pain. Kurt moved to pull out.

"No, no Kurt wait, just give me a second, please," Blaine said in between trying to catch his breath. "Ok, I'm ok now," he said as Kurt began to move gently in and out of Blaine.

"Oh Kurt I feel so full of you, so awesome," He managed to pant inbetween Kurt's thrusts. Blaine called out Kurt's name as he hit that sweet spot inside him, Kurt felt the heat of Blaine's ass and was losing all focus of what he was doing he tried to keep the same angle once he had found it. He hit Blaine's prostate on almost every thrust. Blaine was saying Kurt's name on almost every thrust now.

"I love you so much, love your cock inside me, love you Kurt," We're just some of the things Kurt could make out. He picked up speed and began to thrust in and out of Blaine harder. Kurt and Blaine's moans almost harmonizing together as they made sweet love to each other.

"Fuck Kurt, you're so fucking hot, I love you so much," Blaine said in between moans as his face pressed into the pillow.

"I love you too baby," Kurt said in between his thrusts that made Blaine arch his back in pleasure.

Kurt stopped and as he pulled out of Blaine said "Turn around, I want to see your face when I make you cum," He said as Blaine obliged feeling too empty without Kurt inside him.

Kurt pushed his cock back into Blaine's ass once again thrusting in and out to find the angle which made Blaine cry out in pleasure. He knew he had found it when Blaine threw his head back and shouted "oh fuck," Kurt took Blaine's cock which again was leaking pre cum in his hand matching his hand movements to his thrusts and Blaine who was now a hot mess of pleasure beneath Kurt, had surrendered himself completely and had flung his head back, he was now moaning incomplete incoherent words.

"Kurt I'm so close," Blaine managed to say fisting up as much of the sheets in his hands as he could "oh fuck Kurt, Oh God, Oh yeah Kurt, Kurt please, oh shit...," Blaine trailed off as he succumbed to that white light that filled his vision and as his cock squirted his cum all over Kurt's hand and his stomach he felt Kurt's orgasm explode inside his ass as Kurt called out his name too and then "oh shit, what the... oh Kurt," Blaine gasped as Kurt was licking up Blaine's cock once more. Kurt licked Blaine's cum off him cleaning him up with his mouth. When he had finished Blaine pulled Kurt down into a sweet long soft kiss as Kurt opened his mouth to let Blaine in, Blaine could taste himself on Kurt's tongue. In that moment he felt so complete. "I love you so much Kurt,"

"I love you too," Kurt replied landing a kiss on the tip of Blaine's nose.

They both got ready for bed and just as Kurt was about to climb into his own bed. He heard a gentle sobbing across the room. "Hey," he said sitting on the edge of Blaine's bed. Blaine had his back to Kurt and was sobbing into his pillow "Blaine... talk to me, please?"

Blaine rolled over and looking up at his boyfriend began to pour his heart out. "I'm sorry Kurt, I just tonight was amazing and I love you so much and I just I'm sorry I'm so broken inside, I don't deserve you, you're incredible and I..."

"Stop it," Kurt said putting a finger over Blaine's lips to tell him to shush. "I love you, you're incredible too and I want to spend the rest of my life with you Blaine Warbler Anderson, so move over, because I'm going to hold all the pieces of you together until they stop falling apart ok," He smiled at Blaine.

A tear fell down Blaine's face and Kurt wiped it away. As they laid down there bodies tangled up together in Blaine's bed of two things Blaine Anderson was absolutely clear. One, he was completely in love with Kurt, two, his life had changed for the better today, from here on in he only got stronger, because he knew Kurt wouldn't let him fall apart.

As Burt arrived home he peeked into Kurt's basement to check on the boys he found them both sleeping in Blaine's bed. Noticing Blaine's tear stained face and Kurt's arms wrapped around him he smiled pulling the covers over them both before heading back out of the basement.

His little boy was all grown up now, he thought as he headed up to his own room. His own son having gone to Blaine's rescue like that made him so proud. Standing up to Blaine's Mom the way he had. And most of all the way Kurt had been holding Blaine while they slept as if he was holding him together. He was so relieved they'd both been able to save Blaine the way they had. Burt wiped a tear from his eye remembering the times he and Kurt had shared growing up, sometimes the line between parent and child becoming blurred, he remembered when Kurt's mother had passed away, Burt had tried to be strong for Kurt but it was Kurt who'd come into Burt's room some nights and reminded him it was OK to fall apart because Kurt would always glue the pieces back together, and he had done just that, he'd been so strong for his Dad whilst falling apart himself on the inside. Both him and Kurt been made stronger because of what they've both been through and now it was time to pass some of that strength to Blaine.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been 2 weeks since that day when his life had been flipped upside down. Tomorrow he would be starting McKinley High School. Part of him was terrified, the other part of him was thrilled that he'd be able to spend pretty much all day with Kurt as they had most classes together according to Blaine's schedule he'd been and picked up last week. Kurt was still sleeping as Blaine stepped into the bathroom to attempt to wake himself up with a shower. Blaine looked down at his face; he knew Kurt was so tired from the broken sleep he'd suffered so many nights.

_"No Dad! No! Dad! Please Don't!" Blaine cried out. The nightmare was happening again. He was in a dark room and all he could feel was the pain of his Dad beating him, there was no one there to help him. His mother's face flickered before his eyes; she looked down at him her eyes emptied of all love. "Mom please, do something make him stop," he yelled. His Dad rained down the blows, Blaine felt sure his Dad would kill him and cried out hopelessly, "Please stop Dad, please, No Dad don't!" The sobs became louder and louder until soft tender hands rolled him over to face the other way. Everything was black, he couldn't see then he realised his eyes were still closed. The same soft hands then ran over his face; Blaine felt them wipe a tear away. The nightmare faded and soothing words took over. _

_"Sssshhhhh I've got you, your safe...just a bad dream...can't hurt you now," were the words Blaine could make out above the sounds of his crying. Kurt held him close soothing him for however long it took to calm down and then they lay back down cuddled up together. "Get some rest sweetheart I'll keep you safe I promise," Kurt would say. He was true to his word he stayed awake, he watched Blaine sleep, only giving in to his tiredness once he was sure Blaine was sound asleep again. _

_"Kurt you can't go on like this," Blaine had said to him the next morning noticing how tired he looked. _

_"I want you to be able to sleep Blaine, I'll be fine, don't worry about me,"_

_"I do because you're all I've got now and I can't lose you,"_

_"How many times do I have to tell you that you will never lose me?"_

_"I love you so much Kurt," Blaine had replied clearly avoiding the question Kurt had just asked._

That had been almost every night and morning for the first week of Blaine living at Kurt's. Kurt had gone to school tired and not cared at all. He was worried about Blaine. He worried because Blaine thought Kurt was going to abandon him at any given moment no matter what Kurt did to reassure him. He would still sometimes find Blaine sitting staring into space, sometimes silent tears fell on his cheeks. Kurt was always there to wipe them away although they had been less recently which pleased Kurt.

Kurt woke up as Blaine stepped out of the Bathroom his towel already sliding off one of his hips.

"Morning beautiful," he said as he headed over to the closet to pick out some clothes.

"Morning," Kurt replied with a yawn.

"Sleep some more if you're still tired baby,"

"Quit worrying about me I am fine, no one ever died from losing a couple of hours sleep," he smiled at Blaine yet again having to reassure him. This was exhausting but he understood Blaine's insecurities. Everyone he had ever loved had thrown him away. Cooper had promised he would stay in touch with Blaine and had only text him once. The Warblers had all but abandoned him with the exception of Nick who'd stopped by almost daily to see how Blaine was holding up. Kurt moved over to Blaine pulling him into a tight hug, one hand coming to rest in the small of Blaine's back. Blaine looked up at Kurt and he saw nothing but love in all of his face. "I love you Kurt," he said before landing a kiss on Kurt's lips. Kurt kissed him back softly trying yet again to put every bit of love he had for Blaine into that one kiss.

"I love you to Blaine, now get dressed we have to go shopping today," Kurt was clearly excited.

"Shopping why?"

"Someone is starting school at McKinley tomorrow and so I have decided that warrants a shopping trip, some new outfits and coffee and muffins at the Lima Bean," Kurt now with a smile beaming from ear to ear. Kurt knew this was Blaine's favourite way to spend time with Kurt, letting him run around clothes stores feeding his fashion pleasures, that was except for the obvious other thing. Blaine loved to see the excitement of clothes shopping on Kurt's face; it was such an adorable sight.

"You are too good for me Kurt," Blaine said putting his head down.

"No, Blaine no, I'm not," he said lifting Blaine's chin up so he was looking into his eyes. "We are perfect for each other. I told you I've got all the time in the world to hold the pieces together until they stop falling apart and then when that happens I'll just be holding you. My Blaine Anderson... my perfect boyfriend," he finished as he wiped the tears off Blaine's face.

"I'd better get ready then," he choked out fighting back more tears.

"Yep, and don't wear the yellow bow tie it's not for shopping my love," he said as Blaine had pulled the yellow bow tie off the rack. Kurt pulled off a Blue one with a white pinstripe and held it out to Blaine who'd stepped out of the way knowing not to get in Kurt's way when he was picking out clothes. By the time Kurt had finished Blaine's outfit was chosen, a white shirt to go with the bow tie and black skinny jeans. Blaine held up the jeans with a puzzled look on his face.

"Mainly so I can check out your ass while we shop," Kurt laughed.

"What if someone else is checking out my ass?"

"I'll unleash my ninja moves on them," Kurt said kicking into the air demonstrating his high kicks as Blaine laughed.

As Kurt showered Blaine headed upstairs to the kitchen in search of breakfast and found Carol cooking bacon and eggs.

"Hi Carol, Hey Burt," Blaine said sitting down at the table cautiously wondering why Carol was here so early. She must have stayed over, he thought knowing Kurt would be pleased his dad and Carol were working out

"Morning Blaine sweetheart. Are you hungry?" Carol asked pointing to the frying pan. Blaine nodded with a smile which fell when he noticed Burt was looking at him. He signalled for Blaine to step into the sitting room with him.

Blaine was concerned as Burt shut the door.

"Sit down kid, I want to talk to you, well I been wanting to talk to you for a while now I should of done this when everything first happened and I'm sorry I didn't,"

Blaine's eyes widened as confusion spread across his face. He panicked was Burt kicking him out, had he regretted letting him live there? Burt sensed Blaine's insecurities and immediately reassured him. "Don't worry it's not bad, ok?" He said with a smile. Blaine relaxed a little in the chair as Burt continued to explain. "I wanted to talk to you, about how you're doing and stuff. I'm not usually good at all this stuff Kurt's mother was in charge of that side of things but since she's not here anymore I got to try you know, and well Kurt's helped me too. I know this is going to be hard for you Blaine. I know that you've been having nightmares about it but I want you to know I'm here for you ok. I'm not trying to replace your parents, though it sucks you got stuck with the ignorant kind but you're still young and I don't want you carrying stuff around inside 'cause that ain't good for the soul. So I guess what I'm saying is if you need an adult to talk to I'm right here, ok?" Burt watched Blaine, trying to guess what was going on inside his head.

"Thank you," was all Blaine could manage before his voice broke giving way to the sobs. Burt pulled him into a hug and just held him there patting his back, trying his best to comfort him. He wished more than the entire world he could take the pain away from Blaine. It killed Burt to see another person being made to feel this way, especially someone as genuinely nice as Blaine.

Blaine was puffy eyed by the time he and Burt returned to the kitchen table for breakfast. Kurt was already tucking into his own portion of bacon and eggs as Carol laid plates out in front of Burt and Blaine. Kurt put his hand on Blaine's affectionately looking up at him, his face trying to ask if he was ok. Blaine nodded understanding the look on Kurt's face. They were all eating and joking around the breakfast table, Blaine felt so relaxed, this was what he'd wanted his own home to be like and then he smiled realising this was his home now, this was what home was like.

"What's wrong with the Blue ones?" Blaine asked as Kurt held up a pair of Red Skinny Jeans. "Blue one's are less likely to get me killed on my first day, as the new kid I'll already have a target on my back,"

Kurt furrowed his brow and simply answered as he often did with such simplicity, "Blaine, you don't dress to fit in, you dress to stand out and show off the person you are, if people don't like it that's their problem."

Blaine sighed giving in taking the red jeans from Kurt, "Blue ones as well?" He asked scrunching his face up as Kurt shook his head. He placed them back on the rail and followed Kurt.

"Oh my goodness, here you have to have these," Kurt said practically throwing a pair of yellow shades his way,

"What? Yellow... I like my pink ones," Blaine protested, it was true he did love his pink shades. They'd almost been through thick and thin with him.

"Pink and red do not need to be seen together ever, get those oh and here is the perfect bow tie," Kurt said over to another stand. Blaine was overwhelmed he didn't know how Kurt had the ability to see these things from miles away. "Now something to bring it all together... I know just the thing," Kurt ran off to another section of the store. Blaine's eyes were wide with caution as he braced himself for Kurt's return, dreading to think what he might come back with. This feeling however disappeared as Kurt held up a very ordinary short sleeved black shirt. "Happy?" Kurt asked Blaine as they headed to the counter to pay for Blaine's new outfit.

"Yes, I am really, although you do scare me sometimes with some of the things you pick out, I trust in you though, I know you are a genius at this stuff," Blaine explained with a smile.

"Yes I am," Kurt said raising his eyebrows slightly before smiling up at Blaine linking his arm.

They paid for Blaine's new clothes and headed for the Lima Bean, it was almost strange to have a coffee shop be one of their favourite places to go but technically it was where they had their first 'date' if you wanted to call it that. Kurt ordered the coffees as usual a non-fat mocha for himself and a medium drip for Blaine along with two chocolate chip muffins. As he slid into the booth Blaine had claimed for them both he noticed Blaine was looking upset.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked warily.

"I... I just... It's..."

"Blaine, hey!" A voice shouted from across the coffee shop. Nick had just come in with Jeff and another guy Blaine didn't recognise. Kurt rolled his eyes, he was annoyed that Blaine had to struggle with what he'd wanted to talk about and that now he would have to pretend that everything was ok again.

"Nick, hey," Blaine replied as his friend pulled him into a tight hug. Nick had always been his closest friend in the Warblers and was the only one who had kept in touch with him. Jeff shuffled awkwardly behind them and the boy Blaine didn't recognise was looking at him and Kurt strangely.

"Oh Blaine, this is Sebastian, he lives next door to Jeff and he's been at Dalton a week now, he's our newest member. Not a patch on you though," He said digging his friend lightly in the ribs.

"Hey, that's almost offensive," Jeff said looking at Sebastian who was laughing along with Nick and Blaine. Jeff thought the world of Sebastian although he wasn't gay, Sebastian had impressed him with tails of summer vacations in Europe and hanging out in LA with rock stars. Kurt had busied himself with stirring his coffee although there was no need to really.

"Hey Kurt," Nick said with a friendly nod. Kurt smiled a friendly smile scared to speak in case all the rage he had towards Jeff right now came spilling out, right there in the middle of the Lima Bean.

"So, how are you holding up?" Nick asked.

"Oh yeah I heard about your Dad abusing you, that's rough. My Dad pulled me out of my last school in Paris because I had a boyfriend." Sebastian said casually. Kurt's eyes were wide with rage, he was sure steam was coming out of his ears and his face was a deep red. He looked at Blaine and saw he looked shocked at how casually Sebastian had spoken; Nick caught the look on Kurt's face and tried to save the calm of the situation.

"Yeah, erm Sebastian, no offence but Blaine's been through a lot lately, I don't think he needs to hear about that. It's hardly the same thing," Nick said.

"Nick, that's not fair, well you know what I think anyways, Come on Sebastian we'll find some different seats while these guys get done with their pity party for Blaine." Jeff said getting up and heading to the other side of the seating area.

"Blaine I'm..." Nick started.

"What does he think?" Blaine interrupted.

"It doesn't matter," Nick said trying to change the subject.

"It didn't sound like it," Blaine fired back as Kurt sat sipping on his coffee wishing it was cooler so he could actually drink it instead of burning his tongue trying to drink it.

"Blaine, look when you left there was a ton of rumours flying around Dalton and I tried so hard to quash them, I stuck up for you and fought your corner every way I could, even took a couple of punches myself but this new kid. I don't like him, there's something about him he just came in last week and was so casual and everyone thinks he's amazing, Jeff included. Jeff told him what your dad had done to you and he rubbished it straight away, he said that... that you shouldn't have thrown the fact that you were gay in your dad's face and you might still have a home." Nick finished before putting his head in his hands. "I'm so sorry Blaine,"

Blaine sat in silence he mouth hanging open as if he were about to speak but someone had stolen his voice. His throat suddenly felt so dry and he couldn't breathe. He felt a hand go over his own and two hands on his shoulders. Kurt and Nick both tried to bring his mind back into the coffee shop and out of the panic mode he had lapsed into.

"Kurt, I tried to tell them the truth, it kills me to see them all change their minds about Blaine so quickly,"

"I know Nick, I know," Kurt said with a small smile. Nick just nodded.

Blaine looked at them both in turn before stopping looking intently at Kurt. "Can we just go please?"

"Sure we can," Kurt said getting up. Nick moved to let Blaine out before hugging him again.

"You're my best friend Blaine, you always will be, take care and I'll see you soon ok?" Nick reassured him patting him on the back before heading over to sit with Jeff and Sebastian.

Kurt and Blaine had gotten home and just sat watching TV, Blaine wasn't sure what they watched he just heard noise, noise that drowned out the pain of having seen the proof that all his old friends had deserted him, with the exception of Nick who now he was worried about. Nick seemed really upset but Blaine knew he was tough enough to be alright. Kurt cuddled Blaine close to him tracing along Blaine's hairline mainly watching Blaine and not paying attention to the TV. Blaine caught him watching a few times and simply smiled up at him.

"Blaine what were you going to tell me in the coffee shop?" Kurt asked.

"It doesn't matter,"

"Well you looked pretty upset so yeah it does,"

"Kurt, don't ok... just... leave it,"

"I don't even know what _it _is!" Kurt shouted moving back away from Blaine who'd sat up and moved back from Kurt.

Blaine looked gobsmacked, Kurt was shouting at him and the last thing he wanted was to fight. "I'm sorry," he said hoping to fix whatever it was he'd done wrong.

"Blaine I'm so angry just with everything you're going through, the way people are treating you, it hurts me and I keep that hurt inside because I don't want you to feel bad about it. It hurts me that some nights you wake up screaming and I have to hold you so you can get some sleep. It all makes me so freaking mad. I feel so helpless and I just want to fix everything and I can't and it's... it's..." Kurt trailed off swallowing a sob back down. Blaine shuffled over sitting beside Kurt wrapping his arms around him.

"I'm trying Kurt, I really am, I'm so sorry you have to be the one putting up with this. In the coffee shop I was going to tell you I was having a good day, for the first time since, well since my parents kicked me out I was just enjoying the day, enjoying what I was doing and then in the coffee shop I was thinking back to how we were at first when you didn't have to put up with me crying every five minutes and you could actually sleep through the nights without my screaming waking you up. I want it to be like that again Kurt, so tomorrow is going to be a brand new start. That's what I wanted to tell you... well that and that I love you," He said capturing Kurt's lips in a long deep kiss.

"I love you too, and just for the record I don't _put up with it_ as you said. I do it because I love you and I know in my heart that if I was in your position you'd do exactly the same for me." He smiled resting his forehead against Blaine's.

A knock disturbed the moment of close silence they were both enjoying, "Hey Blaine, your Mother's here do you want to talk to her or not 'cause I can tell her to leave if..." Burt said.

"No it's ok I'll see what she has to say, I guess I'll have to at some time, might as well be now" Blaine said trudging up the stairs, Kurt followed but Burt shook his head telling Kurt to wait here for Blaine.

"Hello Mother," Blaine snapped without intending to despite how he felt towards her.

"Blaine, I brought this for you," she thrust a cheque towards him.

"What's this," He said looking up his face showing no emotion.

"It's your allowance, it'll still be paid monthly into your bank account from next month, I'm divorcing your father and this is one of the conditions I laid out. I may not be able to accept _what_ you are," she sneered continuing to justify her actions, "I don't want to think of you struggling financially, after all you'll still need school to be paid for and..."

"STOP IT!" Blaine roared, the pent up anger finally coming undone. "Just stop, I can't take it anymore. I'm not going to Dalton anymore, I left and now everyone there hates me anyway, I start at McKinley tomorrow where I'm going to be with Kurt who I love. Yes that's right _mother_, I'm gay and I'm in love," he ranted on his mother squirming at how openly he used the term "gay". Burt placed a hand on Blaine's shoulder and he shook it off, Burt understood Blaine had held this inside for too long and needed to say these things to be able to move on.

"I'm sorry Blaine, I was brought up to believe that what you are is wrong and disgusting, that is what I believe and I can't be around you but I am your mother and I should provide..."

Blaine interrupted her again still shouting and screaming all the anger and hurt of the past 2 weeks still spilling out right there in Burt's kitchen. "Why did you come here today, you could have just put this in my bank and text me, why did you have to come in person just to reject me all over again," Blaine's voice was starting to break the tears starting to fall and he didn't care, "Do you enjoy seeing me like this, seeing me broken and upset is that why you were never there all those times dad hit me, all those times he locked me in my room because I was listening to music or singing. You were never there Mom and I needed you to be so bad, I HATE YOU I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Blaine screamed before heading for the basement. Kurt was stood at the bottom of the steps he tried wrapping his arms around Blaine but Blaine just flew past him almost knocking him over blinded by his tears. Kurt heard his Dad telling Blaine's mother to leave.

Blaine laid face down on his bed loud sobs racked from his chest. Kurt knelt by the bed and simply put his hand on Blaine's shoulder letting him know he was there. Blaine didn't move he just cried into his pillow, Kurt wiped away a tear from his own face; it hurt him so much to see Blaine like this. Burt knocked before entering the basement.

"Blaine," he said softly. "Blaine she's gone now, I've told her not to come back here," he looked at Kurt his eyes almost pleading with Kurt to do something, after all Kurt was the expert at this stuff.

"I'm right here baby, I'm not going anywhere, I want you to talk to me ok, when you're ready," Kurt said soothingly having leaned in to be able to whisper into Blaine's ear hoping concentrating on Kurt's voice might calm him somewhat. Blaine sat up and practically pulled Kurt up onto the bed and threw his arms around him. Blaine was crying out all the pain of the past 7 years now. Kurt just held him close, as he had done so many times in the past two weeks. Burt stood his hands in his pockets not really knowing what to say. Burt sat in the chair opposite Blaine's bed; he definitely wasn't good at this kind of thing, he had no idea what to do or say.

At least an hour had passed by the time Blaine had stopped crying, "I can't do this," Blaine said suddenly jumping up and out of Kurt's arms.

"Blaine..." Kurt's face was full of fear, his mind racing, wondering what Blaine was talking about.

"Sitting and crying I just feel like I'm falling and I can't stop. I have to stop. I can't cry anymore, I just can't"

Burt and Kurt looked at each other. They both knew that all too familiar grieving process, first grief and then anger. Suddenly Burt thought he knew just what Blaine needed to hear and it was almost the same things he'd told Kurt back when they'd lost Kurt's mother.

"Blaine, I meant what I said earlier I want you to treat this as your own home, you can come to me anytime. We'll get you through this, I'm not good at the emotional stuff but Kurt is, you guys love each other and I'm all for that, if you need to cry Blaine then cry, if you need to hit something let me know I'll get a punching bag put up in the garage. Kurt smiled at his Dad's attempt at a pep talk remembering when his dad had told him if he needed to cry then he should. Kurt had broken down on the spot; his dad had held him as if trying to take away the pain he was feeling. Burt had offered to have a punching bag installed for Kurt but Kurt had asked for a ballet bar, which because his dad was the understanding man he was he'd had installed for him the next day. He loved his dad and he knew he wouldn't be the person he was today without him. Blaine looked from Burt towards Kurt and they all laughed. "I told you I'm no good with the emotional stuff, I'm not much better at cooking either so who wants to go to Breadstick's for Dinner." Burt finished holding up his wallet.

"Sure Dad, we'll be right there," Kurt said as his dad headed back upstairs.

Blaine looked at Kurt and pulled him up into a hug, "I'm so sorry Kurt; I know it's been so difficult for you these past 2 weeks but it's going to be better I promise. I'm going to be better. I have to be better. I know I keep saying it but I can't lose you and I know you say I'm not going to but I don't know how many more tears you would wipe away, how..."

"I'd wipe away as many as I would have to because I love you. " Kurt interrupted "Now that's all I'm saying and you don't have to be sorry Blaine, come on let's go enjoy your last night of freedom from school and homework," Kurt said releasing from the hug. Blaine chuckled putting his hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"Thank you Kurt. I love you too," He said before they headed out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

"Blaine, we're going to be late if you don't hurry up," Kurt shouted down to him. Blaine was frantically trying to perfect his hair; he didn't want anything out of place for this, his new start and his first day at his new school. "Blaine, what are you doing?" Kurt appeared at the top of the stairs when Blaine hadn't answered. Seeing Blaine in front of the mirror getting annoyed and frustrated with his hair was adorable to Kurt, "Here, let me help," he said putting some gel on his hands and smoothing out the part Blaine was struggling with. "There, although I don't know why you need so much gel in it, your curls are beautiful," Kurt smiled as Blaine looked at him, still not saying a word. "You ok?" Kurt asked

"Trying to keep my breakfast down, Just nerves I think," Blaine reassured Kurt who pulled Blaine into a long deep kiss, the kind that would usually have led to something more had they not both been running late. Although running late to Kurt was having woken at 5:30am instead of 5:15am and being 15 minutes behind on his morning skin routine. Blaine had only been up since 6:30am, showered, dressed and eaten and was now, thanks to Kurt helping with his hair, all ready for his first day at McKinley High School.

Kurt had driven them to school and they were now standing at Kurt's locker, luckily for Blaine his locker was right by Kurt's and so he was getting his books ready for his first class. Kurt had just turned to face Blaine's direction when some of the ice cold slushie splashed over him. Blaine stood in shock as the football players walked away

"Come on, let's go get changed," Kurt said leading Blaine towards the bathroom.

"Why did they do that?"

"Because they are jerks," Kurt soothed as tears fell down Blaine's face. "Come on, I have spare clothes in my car, we can find you something to wear."

The rest of the morning had been uneventful and Blaine was now sat beside Kurt in Glee club. Mr Schue had been giving a pep talk and was now explaining that Blaine was going to audition to join them.

As Blaine stood up he felt the panic rise in his chest. It was going to be ok, it was just like singing with the Warblers, he would be fine, he tried to convince himself. He nodded towards Brad who started to play the opening chords of Pink's Just Like A Pill. Blaine stood frozen to the spot, concern spread across Kurt's face. Rachel saw the signs and knew Blaine had choked. She practically flew out of her seat. "Why does Blaine have to audition anyways we already know he can sing, we've seen him with The Warblers,"

"Rachel's right, Blaine, you're in, I-"

"Woah, hang on a minute! Why does he just get in? Everyone has to audition, those are the rules." Finn shouted.

Blaine was sitting holding Kurt's hand as Kurt ran his thumb across the back of his hand soothingly.

"Finn! You didn't exactly audition either," Rachel yelled back.

"Blaine still should audition!"

"What the hell Finn?" Kurt yelled seeing how upset this was making Blaine.

"No," Mr Schue started, "Rachel's right, We do know Blaine can sing and he would be a great addition to our glee club," he smiled at Blaine who returned a half smile as Finn threw himself back in his chair sighing loudly.

"What _is_ you're problem Finn?" Kurt challenged.

Finn got up quickly and stormed out his chair slamming against the floor as it tipped from the speed Finn had gotten up. Rachel stood open mouthed she thought only she could pull of a proper dramatic walkout but here was Finn snatching her crown away from her.

"Blaine wait," Kurt called after him as they left Glee rehearsal. "Please just wait,"

Blaine had rushed from the choir room and was headed towards the library; Kurt hot on his heels as he tried to catch up to him.

"Kurt, look I have a free period I just want to forget what happened, forget that for whatever reason everywhere I go someone hates me, I'm going to make a start on my English assignment."

"Ok," Kurt replied trying not to show the hurt he felt for Blaine or the hurt he felt at Blaine pushing him away like this. He turned and headed to his AP Chemistry class resisting the overwhelming urge to turn around and see if Blaine was still standing there.

"Hey Kurt, there you are, I've been looking everywhere for you!" Rachel said as she hurried towards him, Mercedes and Tina close behind.

"Yep, here I am," he smiled "Hey you guys didn't see Blaine did you? I've been waiting for him,"

"Wait you mean you don't know?" Rachel blurted out.

"Of course he doesn't know, do you think he'd be standing there asking if we've seen Blaine if he knew?" Mercedes half shouted at Rachel, a look of concern spread across Kurt's face.

"Knew what?"

"Some of the football guys cornered Blaine in the Library, they made him go with them, I heard Azimio bragging to buddies about how they humiliated him, they said he ran off in tears." Mercedes explained.

"What did they do?" Kurt asked clearly about to explode with rage.

"I don't know Kurt, but it was bad, I heard the football guys joking that maybe Blaine ran off to kill himself." Kurt panicked and shook his head at his own thoughts.

"What is it Kurt?" Mercedes asked gently knowing when her friend was holding back from her.

"Blaine's text from earlier, it makes so much more sense now and I'm an idiot I didn't see it," Kurt said turning on his heels as he headed out to the parking lot almost knocking over Mr Schue and Ms Pilsbury who had been looking for him.

"Kurt we need you to come with us," was all Ms Pilsbury had to say before his hand flew up to his mouth and the tears started to fall.

He didn't know how long it had been since he left school but he knew one thing, he couldn't take it anymore, everything hurt too much and he knew it wouldn't change. A new school couldn't help him, he felt bad for choosing to do this but he just had to stop the pain. He hit send on his last text he would send, hoping that he had explained enough why he was about to do this, his phone lit up in his hand. On the screen it flashed up _Nick calling._ He tossed the phone onto the passenger seat. It went silent before ringing again. Blaine didn't hear it finish this time. The sound of crunching metal deafened him, the pain was intense, he felt life leaving him and was surprised at how relieved he felt.

Kurt practically ran through the doors of the Emergency Room where his Dad was already waiting.

"Hey Kurt," He said wrapping his arms around his son. "They can't tell us anything yet, we just gotta sit tight here ok?" Kurt sank into his father's hug, they always made him feel so safe and protected. He had been here before. They both had. Kurt was 8 years old and his mother had been very sick but the way his dad was pacing up and down now brought back all those painful memories. Nick was in the ER too, his face was ghostly white.

"I tried calling him to talk him out of it but he wouldn't answer, I knew something must have been wrong, I'm so sorry Kurt," he blurted out. Kurt unsure of what to say just pulled Nick into a friendly hug. Burt froze on the spot, Kurt and Nick both jumped to attention as Carol walked into the room.

"It's been touch and go but the doctors think he's going to be ok, we'll need to check him over once he wakes up," Carol finished as Burt moved towards her pulling her into a tight hug more out of relief than anything else. Kurt and Nick hugged each other through their tears. Blaine had been put into a medically induced coma to allow his body chance to heal.

The police had found nothing wrong with the car, nothing that could have caused Blaine to lose control. They ruled the accident as an attempted suicide. After all that's what it had been. Blaine hadn't intended to live anymore. The hurt and pain was too much. Kurt felt mad at himself for not seeing the signs of Blaine's depression worsening. Kurt and Nick took it in turns keeping a vigil at his bedside. Cooper had showed up and left again with a promise of returning soon. Blaine's mom had called to check on Blaine. 4 days later Blaine had woken up, there was luckily no lasting damage, the psychiatric team assessed him and decided it was best for him to be around those who loved him and so he went back home to the Hummel household he had become such a huge part of.


	4. Chapter 4

**So here it is the final chapter, I am sorry for the short length of these final 2 chapters, I think it was a mistake making this a multi chapter fic and was debating abandoning it but didn't want to dissapoint the people who were reading it... I do have other WIPs that I believe have more story in them than this, hence why I have drawn this to a close. I hope you all don't mind and I'm sorry if its even more rubbish than I think it is :) Stay tuned for more new stuff from me soon :)**

* * *

It had been one of those glorious sunny days in New York City, and Kurt Hummel was the happiest man alive. He stood in his apartment with his step brother, both in a suit. Today he was marrying the only man he had ever loved. Blaine Anderson, he was beyond nervous and beyond excited.

"Finn your tie isn't straight come here," Carol said.

"Mom I'm 27 years old I can do my own tie,"

"Apparently not," Kurt teased as they all laughed.

A knock on the door interrupted them.

"Room for a small one," Rachel said walking into Kurt's apartment.

"Have you been to see him? Is he ok? Who's with him now? I don't want him to be on his own at all today, since his mom refused to come and Cooper is working he's really bummed out," Kurt rambled without taking a breath.

"He's fine; he has Puck, Sam, and Nick there with him." Rachel soothed. "Anyways you are going to be late if we don't hurry up,"

Rachel ushered everyone out of the apartment and into the car that would take them to Central Park. They'd decided to get married at Wagner Cove after Blaine chose that spot to propose to Kurt.

The car ride hadn't taken nearly as long a Kurt thought it would. As he approached Wagner Cove he saw that he was first to arrive. "What if he's changed his mind?" Kurt worried.

"Never," Blaine answered stepping up behind Kurt. "I love you so much Kurt,"

"I love you too," Kurt replied as the registrar cleared her throat.

"Shall we start then?"

As they spoke their vows Kurt and Blaine gazed lovingly into each other's eyes. Each had become the others world. By the time dusk fell Kurt and Blaine were in each other's arms dancing their first dance as husband and husband as the familiar chords of Blackbird filled the air. They knew it wasn't a traditional wedding song choice but it had been the song that had brought them together way back in their junior year of high school.

"Will you answer my question now?" Kurt asked as they danced.

"What question?"

"Why this wedding had to be today? Why you've almost torn your hair out because they thought they wouldn't be able to get a registrar here?"

"Can I tell you after we've danced; I don't want to spoil this moment."

"Looks like your time is up Mr Anderson-Hummel," Kurt jibed as the song finished.

"It's exactly 10 years ago, to the day, almost to the minute,"

"What is?"

"When I tried to take my life. I wanted to do this today because I wanted to make it a positive occasion instead of this dark cloud hanging over me. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner are you mad at me?"

"Blaine, I could never be mad at you, I love you so much and I always wished I could take the hurt away for you,"

"You don't need to take it away; it reminds me of how lucky I am to have you."

"I'm the lucky one," Kurt replied leaning down to kiss Blaine softly on the lips.

THE END.


End file.
